Une idylle improbable
by Pouka
Summary: Hermione est en retard à son tout premier cours. Elle se dépêche pour ne pas subir les foudres de Rogue, mais elle entre en collision avec un charmant jeune homme qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu. Qui est-il? Et pourquoi son coeur s'emballe-t-il autant?
1. Premiers échanges

Une idylle improbable

Chapitre 1 : Premiers échanges

Hermione était en retard, très en retard, elle descendait les escaliers deux par deux, en montait par volée de quatre par quatre en courant sans s'arrêter. C'était le 1er jour de cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard, et malheureusement pour elle, elle était en retard à son tout premier cours de l'année, Potions, enseigné par le professeur Rogue.

« Quel bel exemple je fais pour une Préfète-en-Chef d'arriver comme ça en retard pour mon tout premier cours de l'année. Le professeur Rogue va être furieux! »

Et elle se dépêchait de plus belle. Elle avait travaillé tout l'été pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche, son contrat de travail s'était terminé juste la veille du départ à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer avant de partir et n'avait pas voulu dormir dans le train la menant pour la dernière fois dans l'école enchanteresse, trop contente de retrouver ses amis. Elle n'avait pas non plus voulut manquer le traditionnel banquet de bienvenue, et après, elle avait dû effectuer ses premiers devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef. De ce fait, elle s'était couchée tard, et excitée par cette dernière rentrée, ne s'était endormie que bien après s'être allongée. Elle avait loupé son réveil, elle n'était plus avec ses camarades de classe dans un dortoir étant donné qu'elle bénéficiait de dortoirs privés lié à son statut de Préfète-en-Chef, ses amies n'avaient donc pas pu la réveiller.

Tout cela pour expliquer son retard, Hermione pestait intérieurement, mais elle ne savait pas encore que ce retard allait complètement changer sa vie.

Elle courait toujours dans les immenses couloirs vides, uniquement concentrée sur sa destination et comment y arriver le plus rapidement, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas arriver en sens inverse une autre personne courant elle aussi. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, arriva ce qui arriva, Hermione tourna au coin d'un couloir et heurta de plein fouet une autre personne. Le choc fut tel qu'elle fut projetée en arrière et retomba lourdement sur ses fesses, son sac s'ouvrant, et tous ses livres se déversant sur le sol.

- Aouch!!!! cria-t-elle sous la violence du choc.

La personne quant à elle avait juste été stoppée et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, comme si elle s'était cognée à un vulgaire fétu de paille.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Hermione murmura un vague « désolé » et se précipita pour ramasser ses livres et allait de nouveau partir à tout vitesse quand l'inconnu l'interpella:

- Eh dis donc, tu pourrais être plus polie, tu viens de me rentrer dedans tout de même!

Hermione leva enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur, ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. L'inconnu était bien un inconnu, Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, c'était un grand jeune homme brun, les cheveux courts, aux yeux bleus gris pétillant de malice, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, sa voix mélodieuse avait des accents de français adorables. Hermione le trouva de suite extrêmement séduisant, elle le détailla quelque peu, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier un peu courte pour lui, sa cravate était légèrement défaite, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps lui non plus de se préparer le matin même. Mais ce qui la frappa surtout, c'était ce sourire qu'il arborait, un grand sourire, mi narquois, mi charmeur, allié à ses yeux brillants la regardant droit dans les siens, Hermione se sentit fondre.

« Ouah... Qu'est ce qu'il est beau... »

Elle reprit cependant vite ses esprits.

- Euh oui, excuse moi, je suis un peu pressée en fait, je suis en retard, j'ai Potions là...

- Hmmm cette vieille gargouille de Rogue ne va pas trop apprécier que tu sois en retard, tu devrais te dépêcher à mon avis... Je dois dire que moi aussi je suis en retard à mon cours...

Il lui tendit sa main, et se présenta:

- J'suis Matt, et toi?

Hermione lui serra la main, ce qui l'électrisa, sa peau était si douce...

- Hermione.

- Eh bien Hermione, j'ai été plus que ravi de faire ta connaissance. Si arriver en retard tous les matins me permet de rencontrer d'aussi jolies jeunes filles que toi à chaque fois, je crois que je vais laisser sonner mon réveil plus tard que prévu finalement.

Assorti d'un sourire charmeur, Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement, pour cacher sa confusion, elle reprit possession de sa main et bafouilla:

- Je dois y aller, à plus tard!

Et sur ce, elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Matt et partit d'un trait, elle ne vit pas qu'il la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un autre couloir, son sourire s'élargit, il repartit comme il était venu, d'une démarche tranquille les mains dans les poches, ses yeux pétillants encore d'avantage.

Hermione finit par arriver au cours de Rogue avec 20 minutes de retard, ce qui donna une occasion au professeur de commencer l'année avec une belle remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret:

- Granger! 20 minutes de retard! Votre statut de Préfète-en-Chef ne vous permet pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi et encore moins ce que vous voulez! Si Gryffondor avait déjà gagné des points dans mon cour, je les aurais déjà enlevés à cause de vous! Mais il semble que cette année votre classe n'est pas décidée à plus briller que les années précédentes! Allez vous asseoir!

Encore plus rouge, elle alla s'installer sur la dernière paillasse de la salle de cour, derrière ses deux amis Ron et Harry. Ces deux derniers se retournèrent, lui sourirent, voyant son trouble, Ron la rassura:

- Allez Hermione, calme toi, tu sais bien que Rogue est invivable de toute façon!

Elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire et de se retourner, elle l'avait déjà bien assez mis en colère à cause de son retard, inutile d'en rajouter avec des « bavardages intempestifs ».

Le cour se déroula comme tous les cours de Potions depuis leur première année, dans une atmosphère tendue en compagnie des Serpentards, Rogue les privilégiant outrageusement. Tout en préparant seule sa potion fastidieuse, Hermione repensait à sa rencontre de ce matin, en évoquant le visage de Matt, un trouble la prit. Elle l'avait trouvé tellement attirant, si elle avait pu, elle serait restée là, à discuter avec lui, sans détacher ses propres yeux des siens, littéralement scotchée à son sourire charmeur. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de se ressaisir ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, puis elle s'interrogea. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, pourtant ils semblaient avoir le même âge, elle ne pouvait déterminer le sien avec exactitude, mais elle pensait qu'il n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle. Il devait donc se trouver en 7ème année, mais elle connaissait presque tous les 7ème années pour la bonne raison qu'elle les côtoyait depuis ses 11 ans. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire mais rien n'y fit, elle était certaine ne jamais avoir vu ce garçon. Puis elle se rappela qu'il avait un léger accent étranger, français on aurait dit, peut-être était-il un élève d'une autre école en échange inter scolaire, elle avait entendu parler de ces échanges. Dumbledore souhaitait renforcer les liens entre les différentes communautés magiques du monde entier depuis le retour de Voldemort. Matt était certainement un élève de Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie de France, venu étudier sa dernière année à Poudlard en Angleterre.

Une fois arrivée à cette conclusion, Hermione se sentie envahie d'une incroyable bonne humeur, elle se sentait heureuse, elle allait sûrement le croiser à nouveau, peut-être même qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, et même plus...

« Oh la, oh la Hermione, on se calme, tu ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et voilà que tu te met à rêver de choses dignes des pires groupies! »

Elle se força à retrouver son calme et se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion. Le cour se termina enfin et les élève de 7ème année purent quitter l'atmosphère pesante des cachots du maître des potions.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a après Hermione? Demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder l'emploi du temps.

- Mais t'es Préfète-en-Chef, tu devrais le connaître par cœur! Répondit Ron.

- Oui une élève si douée, capable de retenir les sorts les plus compliqués, incapable de connaître son emploi du temps dès le premier jour? Répliqua Harry. Tu me déçois Hermione!

Elle leur lança un regard assassin et éclata de rire.

- Oh ça va hein! Je ne peux pas tout savoir!

- Non, ne dis pas ça, s'écria Ron, tu vas remettre en cause toutes les fondations sur lesquelles on se basait depuis la première année.

- Et tu vas ouvrir une autre dimension qui va complètement perturber le continium espace temps! Ajouta Harry.

Hermione les regarda interloquée, Ron répondit à ses interrogations:

- Mon père a découvert ce qu'était un lecteur DVD, il a insisté pour qu'on regarde des films de science fiction toute la semaine!

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les 3, et Harry se décida à regarder tout de même le prochain cours auquel ils devaient assister.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, tiens, je me demande qui va être le prof de cette année.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cour et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, en attendant que leur nouveau professeur arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du fond de la classe s'ouvrit et leur nouveau professeur s'avança. Hermione se figea, air nonchalant, cheveux bruns ébouriffés, sourire charmeur, yeux pétillants, cravate de travers.

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Matt Mondieu.


	2. La vérité dévoilée

Chapitre 2 : La vérité dévoilée

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Matt Mondieu.

La phrase de présentation de leur nouveau professeur ne cessait de résonner dans l'esprit d'Hermione, inlassablement. Voilà pourquoi elle ne le connaissait pas, ce n'était pas un élève, c'était leur professeur, son professeur. Mais pourquoi les professeurs ont-ils le droit d'être si craquants?!

« - Je dois dire que moi aussi je suis en retard à mon cours. MON cours, pas en cours! C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi? Allez ressaisit toi, vous ne vous êtes parlé qu'une seule fois, c'est pas comme s'il t'avait complètement à sa merci »

Hermione cessa de fixer intensément leur jeune professeur avant que cela ne paraisse suspect et balaya la salle de classe du regard. Ébahie, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui leur professeur faisait de l'effet, toutes les filles de la classe buvaient littéralement ses paroles, on se serait cru dans un film des années 60 où toutes les filles, le menton dans la main, les yeux tout brillants, dévoraient leur professeur du regard. Même les garçons de la classe s'étaient rendus compte que les filles étaient plus attentives que d'ordinaire.

« J'espère au moins que c'est un bon prof! »

M. Mondieu se contenta pour cette première heure de leur parler du programme de l'année et des ASPIC qui sanctionneraient la fin de cette année, et la fin de leurs études, comme tous les professeurs aimaient à le rabâcher. Hermione parvint à rester attentive au cours jusqu'à ce que qu'elle croise son regard, ses yeux bleus perçant ne la fixèrent que quelques secondes, mais cela bouleversa la jeune fille. Elle sentit ses entrailles remuer, les battements de son cœur accélérer, et à nouveau la rougeur s'installer sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, comment un seul regard pouvait la faire chavirer à ce point? Et puis, cet homme, elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était son professeur, elle allait devoir le côtoyer toutes les semaines, serait-elle troublée de la même façon à chaque fois qu'il s'adressera à elle? A chaque fois qu'il la regardera? A chaque fois qu'il lui sourira?

- Hermione, ça va? Lui demanda soudainement Harry

Prise au dépourvu, tirée de sa rêverie, elle ne peut que répondre:

- Euh oui... Oui pourquoi?

- Tu n'as rien écrit de ce qu'il a dit, sur les ASPIC et tout ça? Tu es toute rouge... Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien?

- Oui, je viens bien, ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?

- Je vais bien je t'ai dit...

Harry acquiesça et ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin, si Hermione lui disait qu'elle allait bien, c'est que ça devait être vrai, il avait appris que comprendre les filles relevaient plus du défi qu'autre chose.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Se calmer de quoi, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il le fallait. Cette première journée était bien curieuse pensait-elle. M. Mondieu ne les retint pas très longtemps, il leur expliqua qu'il venait à peine d'arriver à Poudlard et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de préparer les premières heures de cours. Il leur permis de sortir de cours plus tôt que prévu, ce qui enchanta les 7ème années, il disposaient maintenant d'une petite pause avant d'aller prendre leur repas et de reprendre les cours l'après midi. Tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires bruyamment, discutant de cette première matinée et de ce nouveau professeur. Les filles gloussaient tout en le regardant de côté, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait le nez plongé dans un dossier, debout devant son bureau, dans cette attitude si propre à lui et que l'on n'attendait pas vraiment d'un professeur. Le trio célèbre d'amis était en train de discuter tout en sortant de classe, mais Hermione fut retenue par une voix qui l'appelait:

- Hermione Granger?

La nommée se retourna et croisa le regard azuré de son professeur.

- Vous pouvez rester un moment s'il vous plaît?

Harry et Ron la regardèrent interrogatifs, Hermione haussa les épaules et leur dit d'y aller, et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, une boule se formant peu à peu dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. M. Mondieu attendit que le dernier élève sorte de la classe et ferma la porte derrière lui, il se retourna vers Hermione, se gratta la nuque, ébouriffant encore un peu plus ses cheveux, et d'un air tout penaud déclara:

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est ce pas?

Hermione sentit à nouveau son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine devant sa moue si adorable. Mais elle nota au passage qu'il avait abandonné le tutoiement qu'il avait usé lors de leur première rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, la seule question qu'elle se posait c'était:

- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit tout à l'heure et que je me suis montré si familier avec vous?

Elle acquiesça, la gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Il revint vers son bureau et s'y assied.

- Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vous en fait... J'ai fini mes études il y a 2 ans, et maintenant, je suis professeur... Sans doute le plus jeune professeur qui existe au monde.

Il eut un sourire adressé au plafond, comme s'il se faisait un compliment à lui-même.

- J'ai eu envie de voir si j'étais encore jeune...

Cette réponse déconcerta Hermione.

- Vous êtes une curieuse personne.

Sur quoi il éclata d'un rire franc, qui anima tout son visage, puis il s'arrêta, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

- Et vous une personne très intéressante...

Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et alla lui ouvrir la porte, comme pour lui signifier qu'il en avait fini et qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Il continua à la regarder dans les yeux et garda ce sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle s'en allait, à regret certes.

Pendant qu'elle rejoignait ses amis, Hermione se repassait en tête leurs deux conversations de la matinée, toutes les deux très étranges. Dans la salle de classe, elle avait soudainement retrouvé sa voix et les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, et maintenant, elle se trouvait stupide de lui avoir sorti « Vous êtes une curieuse personne », elle aurait pu trouver mieux. Elle était arrivée à la salle commune des Gryffondors, avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, elle se força à penser à autre chose pour que son visage ne trahisse pas ses pensées. Que penseraient ses amis s'ils savaient qu'elle s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à l'un de leurs professeurs? Elle finit par rentrer et ses amis lui demandèrent tout de suite ce que M. Mondieu lui voulait, elle répondit évasivement « Des trucs de Préfet-en-Chef ».

Dans la salle commune, remplie de 7ème année, toutes les discussions tournaient autour de lui, comme s'il était la nouvelle attraction du jour. Les garçons se demandaient combien de temps ce « minet » allait tenir au poste de professeur de DCFM, poste réputé maudit, tandis que les filles se demandaient en soupirant d'où il venait, s'il était célibataire, des questions que seules des filles de 17 ans pouvaient se poser sur un séduisant garçon.

La journée se passa comme n'importe quelle autre journée de rentrée, Hermione eut beaucoup à penser, car elle avait désormais de lourdes responsabilités en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, ce lui lui occupa l'esprit une grosse partie de la journée.

A la fin des cours, elle passa à la bibliothèque pour se prendre quelques livres, elle adorait emprunter des manuels en guise de livre de chevet, des livres parlant de matières qu'elle n'abordait pas en cours, simplement pour sa culture générale. Après le dîner, et après avoir passé un peu de temps à la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle rentra dans ses propres appartements, communs avec l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, un élève de Serdaigle. Elle n'étudia pas ce soir là, elle préféra passer du temps à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, les elfes l'avaient déjà fait, mais pas vraiment comme elle le voulait. Elle passa plusieurs fois devant son miroir sur pieds sans faire attention à son reflet. Elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à son apparence, ce n'était pas une priorité chez elle, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui aurait tellement aimé la voir dans de beaux habits plutôt que ses sempiternels vêtements sobres qu'elle portait à longueur d'année. Une fois qu'elle eut rangé toutes ses affaires, elle fut étrangement attirée par son reflet, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas directement regardée dans un miroir, autrement que pour voir si ses habits étaient bien assortis ensembles ou pour brosser ses cheveux.

Alors, elle se posta devant la glace, toute timide d'abord, elle n'y était pas habituée, elle se regarda franchement, détailla chaque parcelle de son visage, se redécouvrant presque. Elle avait un visage rond, encadré par de long cheveux châtains ondulés, quelque peu emmêlés en cette fin de journée agitée. Ses yeux en forme d'amande étaient de couleur marron, avec quelques tâches vertes dedans, encerclant sa pupille noire. Quelques tâches de rousseur hâlaient sa peau, sur le nez et les pommettes. Ses dents, redressées grâce à un sort, ayant refusé que ses parents dentistes l'oblige à porter un appareil dentaire, étaient d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses lèvres rosées étaient bien pleines et charnues. Elle sourit légèrement à son image, elle se trouvait plutôt agréable à regarder.

M. Mondieu la trouvait-elle jolie lui aussi? Était-ce pour cela qu'il la trouvait « intéressante »?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et à son regard si perturbant? Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement dépassée, en une journée, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la veille avait obnubilé ses pensées. Était-ce un coup de foudre?

« Est ce que c'est ça, être amoureuse au premier regard? »

Hermione sur ces pensées lança un regard désespéré à son miroir, puis elle se raisonna, elle avait des choses bien plus sérieuses à penser, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et très vite. Elle se mit en pyjama, se lova dans son lit confortable, et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil, non sans avoir vérifié auparavant qu'elle avait bien mis en route son réveil.

RAR:

Mia: Voilà la suite, qu'en penses tu?

Templetown: Oui c'est vrai que j'ai rarement lu des Hermione/OC... Que penses-tu de la suite?

Bisounours: Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais continuer cette fic, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va se terminer mais bon, ça c'est le charme des fics, on commence d'une certaine façon, on prévoit pleins de choses, et puis finalement, l'inspiration et les mains nous emmènent dans une toute autre direction!

Zaika: Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.


	3. Entraînement de Quidditch

Chapitre 3: Entraînement de Quidditch

Suite à cette première journée, Hermione tenta de s'empêcher de penser à son professeur. Mais cette tâche se révéla plus ardue qu'elle ne s'y attendait, en effet, tout Poudlard résonnait des conversations à son sujet, comme si tous les élèves s'étaient donné le mot. Un nouveau professeur était toujours sujet de discussion en début d'année, mais cette année, cela battait des records. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était séduisant, mais parce qu'il était très jeune et très compétent. Ses cours étaient vraiment très intéressants, et personne ne s'y ennuyait. Il enseignait comme si c'était une chose naturelle chez lui, il expliquait les sorts à ses étudiants comme s'il leur faisait la discussion. Parsemant ses discours de démonstrations pratiques, faisant participer tout le monde. Il était à la fois proches de ses élèves tout en maintenant la distance nécessaire, comme le voulait la déontologie. Il savait se montrer sévère et juste quand il le fallait. Contrairement à de nombreux professeurs, il ne privilégiait aucune maison, malgré les tentatives de leurs habitants. En peu de temps, il était parvenu à se faire adopter par l'ensemble des poudlariens, élèves, professeurs et fantômes, comme s'il avait fait partie depuis plusieurs années de l'école.

On le voyait toujours converser aimablement à table avec ses collègues lors des repas, il souriait à tout le monde dans les couloirs. Personne n'avait jamais vu ça.

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione avait réussi à le chasser de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ses études et ses amis. Elle put enfin apprécier la rentrée comme tout un chacun (vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui aiment les rentrées? Moi mise à part euh... non!). Elle ne parla pas à Ginny, sa meilleure amie, de ce petit « épisode », comme elle l'appelait. En cours, il cessa de la regarder droit dans les yeux et la traita comme n'importe quelle autre personne, ce qui l'aida grandement à passer à autre chose. La vie reprenait son cours...

- Eh, ça te dirait d'assister à mon premier entraînement en tant que capitaine de l'équipe? Demanda un jour Harry à son amie.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée, et la saison de Quidditch allait reprendre, Harry avait été nommé à l'unanimité par le reste de l'équipe, capitaine, rôle qu'il avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Il avait dû se charger des recrutements pour les postes et vacants, et maintenant il devait entraîner cette toute nouvelle équipe.

- Bien sûr! Acquiesça Hermione.

Hermione n'était pas très fan de Quidditch, mais elle aimait beaucoup observer Ron et Harry jouer et évoluer sur un balai. C'était la seule discipline dans laquelle ses deux amis la surpassait, et quelque part, cela lui faisait du bien, de se sentir inférieure à eux dans ce domaine. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle adorait les écouter parler pendant des heures de stratégie, des résultats au niveau mondial, elle était toujours fascinée par l'éclat de leurs yeux lorsqu'ils conversaient sur ces sujets. Ils brillaient avec une telle intensité, leur visage bougeait avec animation, et rien que de les regarder, cela emplissait son cœur de chaleur. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ressentait une telle chose, mais elle ne manquait aucune occasion de pouvoir la ressentir.

C'est donc avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle accepta la proposition de Harry. Le soir même, elle se dirigea avec ses deux amis vers le stade de Quidditch, un livre sous son bras. Elle s'installa dans les gradins pendant que les membres de l'équipe se changeaient, elle commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage distraitement en attendant que l'entraînement commence.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant que Harry donnait ses directives aux joueurs, Hermione les observaient du haut des gradins, elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait d'où elle était, mais à la posture et à la gestuelle de son ami, elle se dit qu'il était fait pour ce poste de capitaine. Il se l'était approprié en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait un esprit naturel de leader, dans quelque matière que ce soit. Puis, tous les joueurs s'envolèrent sur leur balai, et elle observa le ballet (quel jeu de mot, je suis assez fière ^^) aérien se mettre en place. Elle remarquait que Ron avait fait beaucoup de progrès, lui et Harry avaient dû passer leur été à jouer, elle remarqua aussi que le corps de Ron paraissait avoir changé lui aussi, il semblait plus musclé, plus dessiné, par rapport au brouillon d'adolescent sortant de l'enfance qu'il représentait avant. Il se portait différemment sur un balai, à terre, il marchait souvent les bras ballants et les pieds traînant quelque peu. Là sa tête était bien droite, ses yeux attentifs, ses bras et ses jambes semblaient tendus, prêts à anticiper le moindre mouvement.

Elle en était à cette contemplation quand soudain un changement dans l'air se sentit, une odeur masculine parvint à ses narines, un parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna pour voir qui était l'arrivant.

Elle se retourna presque aussitôt, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, alors qu'il aurait pu aller n'importe où dans le gradin, et même n'importe où dans le stade, mais non, c'était à ses côtés qu'il était.

- C'est étonnant de vous voir ici, dit-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'interlocuteur, et ses prunelles rencontrèrent immédiatement des prunelles bleues grises, celles là même qui la hantaient un mois auparavant. Elle surmonta ce trouble qu'il était le seul à lui procurer et répondit d'une voix égale:

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont mes meilleurs amis, j'aime bien venir les voir à leur entraînement, et puis, Harry est capitaine depuis cette année, je voulais voir comment il se débrouille.

Le professeur Mondieu acquiesça et plongea ses yeux dans le jeu, ne quittant plus les joueurs de son regard perçant.

- Et vous professeur, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, je faisais partie d'une équipe quand j'étais à Beauxbâtons, un petit coup de nostalgie sans doute...

Elle l'observa à la dérobée et put en effet déceler une petite note peinée dans son regard.

- Quel poste occupiez-vous?

- Batteur...

Hermione trouvait cette conversation étrange, d'habitude, il était très bavard, mais là, il semblait ne pas vouloir discuter. Résistant à l'envie de poser d'autres questions, elle le laissa tranquille et reporta son attention sur le jeu. Ce qui s'avéra assez difficile, la proximité de son professeur la rendait nerveuse, elle sentait con corps s'échauffer peu à peu malgré le froid qu'il faisait ce jour là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement, détaillant les traits de son visage. Elle voyait ses yeux suivre l'envolée des joueurs sur le terrain, ses yeux brillants désormais de la même intensité que ses amis lorsqu'ils discutaient de Quidditch. Elle reporta son attention elle aussi sur le jeu, mais quand elle revint à lui, il l'observait à son tour. Elle ne put détacher son regard du sien, un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, il lui dit soudain:

- Venez boire le thé avec moi dans mes appartements.

Abasourdie, elle ne put répondre.

- Vous allez bien? Vous m'avez comprise ou...

Ignorant cette remarque, elle lui dit:

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ah vous m'avez bien entendue! Je vous demande de venir voire le thé chez moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Et si je refuse?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire, son rire résonna dans le stade, et quelques joueurs tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu.

- Je ne suis pas en train de vous menacer! Je vous invite juste courtoisement à passer un petit moment en ma compagnie.

- Oui, ça je l'ai compris. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici? Rétorqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Non mais...

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes une personne très intéressante, et j'aimerais beaucoup vous connaître, la coupa-t-il.

Elle resta à nouveau sans voix, l'attitude du professeur l'étonnait énormément, cette familiarité respectueuse était déroutante.

- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes professeur...

- Ah oui je l'avais oublié tiens! Répondit-il ironiquement. Ça me rappelle qu'en tant que professeur, j'ai certaines prérogatives bien intéressantes...

Il plissa les yeux, ce qui étendit son sourire malicieux, il reprit la parole:

- Je transforme mon invitation en ordre. Et si vous ne venez pas, c'est de l'insubordination à un ordre d'un professeur, ce qui implique... que je vais retirer des points à Gryffondor...

- Vous n'oseriez pas?!

- Vous voulez parier?

Elle ne répondit pas, alors il mit à exécution ses paroles:

- Très bien, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor...

Hermione se leva et s'insurgea:

- Professeur!!! Vous ne pouvez pas détourner ainsi vos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles!

- Je vais me gêner tiens!

Il se leva à son tour, et la prit par la main.

- Allez venez, je ne vais pas vous manger!

Elle lui opposa une dernière résistance, mais lorsqu'il la menaça de retirer à nouveau des points, elle capitula et le suivit, il ne lâcha sa main que quand ils pénétrèrent dans le château. Elle put constater en entrant que le niveau du sablier de Gryffondor avait diminué, il avait effectivement enlevé 10 points à sa maison. L'attitude de son professeur la dépassait totalement, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements, près de la salle de cour dans laquelle il enseignait. Quand il ouvrit la porte et lui laissa le passage pour qu'elle entre la première, elle se demanda avec anxiété ce qui allait se passer à présent.

RAR:

Katycatte: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Hilaidora: C'est la première fois que je fais un Hermione/OC, j'avais commencé un Hermione/Drago il y a quelque temps, mais l'inspiration m'a très rapidement quittée...

Mia: Oui c'est vrai que c'est caractériel de cette chère Hermione! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu.

Stellmaria: Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est intéressant, même à écrire il est très intéressant... Je l'adoooore! J'espère que je ne vais pas moi même en tomber amoureuse! Ca serait le comble! Lol!

Templetown: J'avoue que j'aime énormément lire des Hermione/Drago, j'en ai même lu d'excellents! Mais les écrire... Je m'y suis essayée une fois, ça marchait plutôt bien, mais quelques semaines après, ma période potterfictions prenait sa pause de plusieurs années... Merci pour ta review!


	4. La signification de Poudlard

Chapitre 4 : La signification de « Poudlard »

Hermione pénétra la première dans l'antre de son professeur, elle n'était jamais rentrée dans les appartements d'un professeur de Poudlard, elle fut donc surprise de ce qu'elle vit. La pièce avait l'apparence d'un véritable appartement. L'entrée donnait directement dans le salon, meublé par plusieurs petits canapés répartis autour d'une table basse en bois d'ébène, réchauffé par une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu de bois. Dans un des coins trônait un énorme bureau rempli de paperasse et de livres entassés les uns sur les autres. Accolé au bureau, une bibliothèque courait sur le long de tout le mur, elle aussi remplie de livres reliés, de journaux, de cadres, de trophées… Sur une mezzanine de bois par laquelle on accédait grâce à un escalier en colimaçon, en bois lui aussi, se trouvaient un lit et une armoire. Les murs étaient couverts de posters de joueurs de Quidditch, de photos, et de cadres, tous vides. Cette pièce ressemblait à un mélange entre l'appartement d'un professeur, et la chambre d'un étudiant.  
M. Mondieu l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des canapés, elle s'assit dans l'un des plus proches de la cheminée, la journée n'étant pas très chaude. Elle plongea son regard dans le feu, pendant que le jeune homme préparait du thé en silence. Le silence n'était pas pesant, Hermione se sentait un peu effrayée, mais aussi excitée et curieuse, elle se demandait bien, encore une fois, pourquoi son professeur agissait ainsi avec elle. Après quelques minutes, il revint avec un plateau contenant la théière et deux tasses, il la posa sur la table et entreprit de servir le thé. Il lui tendit une tasse qu'elle prit en le remerciant, puis ils burent lentement, tout aussi silencieusement. Hermione n'osait pas le regarder, elle ne voulait pas se sentir incapable de sortir un seul mot quand ils commenceraient à discuter, car elle se doutait qu'il l'avait invitée pour discuter, et pas seulement pour avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui pour boire une boisson chaude. En effet, au bout d'un moment, il reposa sa tasse, croisa les jambes et les mains, posa son regard sur elle, sourit, et lui dit :

- J'ai assisté à un entraînement de chaque équipe pour voir quel était leur niveau.

Hermione prit une inspiration, et se sentant assez détendue, osa le regarder et put enfin répondre correctement.

- Et qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
- Ce sont de bonnes équipes, elles ne valent certainement pas celles de Beauxbâtons mais…  
- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Rigola-t-elle. Vous ne seriez pas un peu chauvin ?

Il rit à son tour.

- Sans doute oui, mais qui ne le serait pas ? Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m'échappe, peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi il y a une telle rivalité entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard, enfin, surtout entre Hryffondor et Serpentard. A Beauxbâtons, nous sommes répartis par classe, mais c'est tout, il n'y a pas ce système, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.  
- Cela vient des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard.  
- Oui, ça je le sais j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione releva la tête intriguée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait également lu ce livre.

- Je sais que Gryffondor et Serpentard ont eu un différent, mais comment quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des centaines d'années peut influencer le comportement des jeunes d'aujourd'hui ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer son agacement.

- Depuis que je suis en 1ère année, j'ai toujours vu les Gryffondors avoir des altercations avec les Serpentards, quel que soit leur âge. Personnellement, j'ai aussi cherché à comprendre, et avec l'habitude, j'ai fini par trouver cela normal. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de Gryffondor ami avec un Serpentard. Je crois que les élèves ont perpétué l'affrontement entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard parce qu'au début, en voyant les fondateurs se battre, ils ont voulu les soutenir. Et puis par la suite, après leur disparition, c'est devenu une habitude, une tradition, et les élèves n'ont plus cherché à comprendre. On ne sait plus qui a commencé, alors personne n'arrêtera, c'est la loi du talion. Et ça, cela vient du caractère des élèves des deux maisons, les « courageux Gryffondors » contre les « perfides Serpentards »…

Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et s'arrêta de parler. Il laissa un silence s'installer avant de le rompre à nouveau.

- Vous avez déjà pensé à devenir professeur ?

Elle soupira, à nouveau agacée par l'attitude de son professeur, prise au dépourvu.

- Vous passez toujours du coq à l'âne comme ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec ces animaux…

Elle le regarda un moment puis comprit, était français à l'origine, mais il parlait tellement bien anglais qu'on l'oubliait facilement, il n'avait pas dû comprendre l'expression « passer du coq à l'âne » qui se traduisait peut-être différemment dans sa langue. Elle lui expliqua ce que ça voulait dire et il explosa de rire. Il acquiesça en répondant qu'effectivement, c'était dans sa nature.

- Dans quelle maison pensez-vous que j'aurais été si j'étais venu à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il une fois leur rire calmé.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua-t-elle pensive.

Elle ne connaissait pas assez le professeur pour se prononcer.

- Etant donné que vous m'avez dit que vous étiez sans doute le plus jeune professeur du monde, j'en déduis que vous devez être quelqu'un d'assez intelligent… Alors Serdaigle peut-être.

Le sourire de Matt s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent, ce qui eut un effet envoutant sur Hermione.

- Tout faux, dit-il en agitant son index devant les yeux hypnotisés de la jeune fille. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais essayer le Choixpeau magique pour savoir dans quelle maison je devrais être. Il a trouvé ça amusant et m'y a autorisé. Et il se trouve que ma place se trouve parmi… les Serpentards… Il a été très catégorique là-dessus.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, décidément, cet homme était très curieux.

- Alors, vous croyez toujours qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ne peuvent pas s'entendre ?  
- C'est différent, vous êtes professeur.  
- Oui, je vais finir par le savoir à force que vous me le répètiez…  
- Non, mais, vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans la maison des Serpentards, vous n'êtes pas en cours avec eux, ce ne sont pas vos amis, vous ne vivez pas avec eux…  
- Ils ne m'ont pas perverti c'est ça ?

Il avait le regard de plus en plus amusé devant les efforts que faisait Hermione pour ne pas s'énerver.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-elle simplement.  
- Je vous prouverais que Serpentards et Gryffondors peuvent s'entendre.

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un sourire et un regard malicieux.

- Alors là, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !

Ils conversèrent alors plus légèrement, et Hermione découvrit que c'était quelqu'un de très agréable, et que quand il ne la regardait pas droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait avoir une attitude normale avec lui. Elle ne pouvait lui dénier son charme, c'est vrai, mais, elle avait l'impression que maintenant qu'elle avait un peu plus discuté avec lui, il ne pourrait plus la faire chavirer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, chose sur laquelle elle se trompait lourdement.  
Tout au long de leur conversation, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se montrer aussi familière avec lui qu'il l'était avec elle, car elle avait tendance à oublier que c'était SON professeur avant d'être un jeune homme de son âge, très agréable et très séduisant. Elle se surprit à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il en avait été autrement.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure était très avancée, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'aller à la Grande Salle si elle ne voulait pas louper le dîner, et puis elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle prit donc congé, il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements, au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, il la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et le regarda, interloquée. Il lui prit délicatement la main, l'approcha de sa bouche, et y déposa un tendre baiser tout en la fixant dans les yeux d'un regard brûlant de désir. Puis, il lâcha sa main, qui retomba mollement sur son côté, et ses jambes la dirigèrent hors de l'appartement plus qu'elle ne dirigea ses jambes. Elle attendit de changer de couloir avant de s'adosser au mur, attendant que son cœur arrête de battre à tout rompre, qu'elle reprenne son souffle, et que son visage reprenne une couleur normale et non plus rouge écarlate.

« Mon Dieu que ce français me trouble… »

Une fois revenue à la normale, elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis, elle les trouva attablés devant leur assiette, discutant avec animation, sans doute de leur tout premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année. Quand elle s'assit à leurs côtés, les questions fusèrent :

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry. Où étais-tu ?  
- On t'a vue partir avec le professeur Mondieu, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? compléta Ron.

Hermione n'avait pas pensé que ses amis lui poseraient des questions, sa tête était trop occupée à se remémorer encore et encore le baiser de main que lui avait offert son professeur. Elle improvisa une réponse qui eut pour effet un échange de regards suspicieux de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle changea tout de suite le sujet sur un terrain moins glissant, elle félicita Harry pour la prise de ses fonctions de capitaine.  
Avant de partir pour ses appartements, elle suivit les garçons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour passer la soirée à faire ses devoirs avec eux. Après avoir écrit plusieurs parchemins pendant que les garçons discutaient plus que ne se concentraient sur le leur. En levant les yeux de sa plume, elle avisa Ginny qui avançait vers eux, et elle eut une idée, elle l'interpella :

- Eh Ginny !

La rouquine s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça va vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
- Ca va, répondit Harry.

Mais Hermione le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Ca te dirait de venir dormir dans les appartements privés des Préfets en chef ?

Tous la regardèrent effarés.

- Ouah… Ca ne serait pas quelque chose d'interdit par le règlement ça ? demanda Ron.  
- Hm peut-être… répondit Hermione évasivement.  
- Hermione ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'interdit par le règlement de l'école, lança Harry.  
- Il faut bien un commencement à tout ! rétorqua l'intéressée.

Tous la regardèrent à nouveau avec de grands yeux.

- Ca, ça m'intéresse ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle courut à son dortoir et revint un pyjama, une brosse à dent et des affaires pour le lendemain sous le bras, fit lever Hermione, la prit par le bras, et elles partirent toutes les deux en courant en lançant un « Bonsoir les gars ! » avant de franchir le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois complètement essoufflées, elles s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant le regard interloqué de leurs deux amis à leur départ. Elles finirent par arriver aux appartements des Préfets en chef, Hermione lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, elles mirent leur pyjama et s'installèrent toutes deux dans le grand lit d'Hermione.

- Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

RAR :  
Katycatte : Oui, Hermione est assez drôle à écrire, j'aime bien son caractère coincé ! Comme tu as pu le constater il ne se passe rien de bien très… croustillant dans cet appartement… Mais ça viendra… enfin je pense ^^.

Hilaidora : Le fait de mettre un nouveau personnage, autre que ceux de Rowling, je trouve que ça laisse encore plus de liberté, tu peux te permettre un peu ce que tu veux, enfin je trouve. Oui, le caractère de Matt est très… intéressant ! ^^

Jones17 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite des évènements t'aura plue !


	5. Do you wanna learn French?

… Ne me tuez pas... S'il vous plaît... Bon d'accord, j'ai laissé en plan cette histoire pendant plus d'un an... Mais euh... J'avais plus l'envie voilà tout, et si j'avais continué à écrire sans l'envie, ça aurait été naze, alors j'ai préféré m'abstenir. Et puis aujourd'hui, alors que mon année universitaire touche à sa fin, j'étais en train de réviser pour mes partiels, une matière en particulier (du fiscal). Et puis une question sur mon cours m'est venue, mon partiel est lundi, mais j'ai tout de même voulu la poser à mon professeur, par mail. Et je suis là, comme une conne, à attendre sa réponse pendant des heures, et je m'imagine ce qu'il va me répondre... Parce que voyez vous, ce professeur, ça fait depuis septembre que je fantasme dessus... Tout ça pour dire que, en y repensant, j'ai repensé à cette histoire, je me suis connectée, je l'ai relue, et là... Quelques idées me sont venues, j'ai ouvert une page nouvelle dans OpenOffice (oui les étudiants n'ont pas les moyens de se payer Microsoft Office) et j'ai écrit... ça:

**Chapitre 5 : Do you wanna learn French?**

- Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Devant l'air soudain sérieux de son amie, Ginny devint attentive, et regarda Hermione, interrogative.

- Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je crois que j'ai un faible pour le professeur Mondieu.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire. Hermione prit un air courroucé et lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien la rendre hilare.

- A ton air sérieux, j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Mais c'est grave! S'emporta Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Mais parce que, c'est un professeur, et puis, c'est un français, et puis il est trop craquant et puis...

Ginny pouffa à nouveau de rire et lui dit:

- Tu veux que je te rassure? A mon avis, tu n'es pas la seule fille de Poudlard à avoir un faible pour lui! Toutes les filles se pâment devant lui!

- Oui, mais je crois qu'avec moi c'est différent...

- Ah oui? C'est bizarre, tu dois être la 10ème à me dire ça depuis la rentrée! Répliqua Ginny, railleuse.

- Non je t'assure, avec moi c'est différent.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Hermione lui raconta alors tout, leur rencontre le jour de la rentrée, l'apparté lors de leur premier cours, et surtout, l'invitation du jour même. Ginny en fut toute éberluée.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche...

- Tu vois? C'est horrible!

- Hein?! Mais non, c'est génial tu veux dire! S'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Non! C'est un professeur! Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, il se ferait renvoyer, et moi aussi, et puis après je serais le sujet principal des ragots, et ça me suivra jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!

- T'exagères un peu là Hermione...

Elles discutèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que l'autre Préfet-en-Chef leur signale:

Qu'elles faisaient trop de bruit, et l'empêchaient de s'endormir.

Que Ginny n'avait rien à faire ici.

Hermione s'excusa, lui dit que c'était exceptionnel, que cela ne se reproduirait plus, et qu'elles allaient se coucher. Pouffant de rire toutes les deux devant l'air guindé du Préfet-en-Chef qui prenait son devoir un peu trop à cœur, elles s'endormirent.

Les jours suivants, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser mentalement tous les évènements qui la liaient au professeur Mondieu, et n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose. Ginny lui avait conseillé d'attendre que la situation évolue, et que ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre martel en tête. C'est donc ce que faisait Hermione, elle attendait que le séduisant professeur lui manifeste à nouveau de l'attention.

Mais il était redevenu distant avec elle, du moins, il adoptait à nouveau avec elle les mêmes rapports professeur – élève, qu'il adoptait avec tous. Ce qui ne la laissait pas sans déception. Elle se rappelait encore son regard brûlant lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses appartements, elle en frissonnait à chaque fois.

Elle ne faisait que penser à lui, et ne se l'empêchait plus, Ginny lui avait dit que plus elle essaierait de censurer ses pensées, et plus elle penserait à lui. Mais ceci avait de fâcheuses conséquences. En effet, elle était devenue tête en l'air, elle était très souvent plongée dans ses pensées, Harry et Ron se posaient beaucoup de questions face à ce changement d'attitude. Quand ils la sondaient à ce propos, elle s'empourprait immédiatement et bégayait une réponse avant de changer de sujet tout de suite. Ils s'inquiétaient tant qu'ils s'adressèrent un jour à Ginny pour savoir si elle connaissait l'origine du trouble de leur amie.

- Ginny, tu ne trouves pas que Hermione a changé ces derniers temps? Demanda Ron.

Celle-ci sut instantanément de quoi ils voulaient parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire, Hermione l'étriperait!

- Oui tu es son amie, et puis t'es une fille toi aussi, alors tu sais peut-être ce qu'elle a, renchérit Harry.

Elle les trouva touchant, tous les deux, à se préoccuper de la sorte de Hermione. Elle trouva également le « et puis t'es une fille toi aussi » particulièrement drôle. Elle éclata de rire et déclara:

- En effet, je suis une fille Harry, Hermione aussi, tu es très perspicace... Et vous, vous êtes des garçons, et les garçons, ça ne peut pas comprendre les trucs de fille!

Tout deux se jetèrent un regard sans comprendre, Ginny ajouta:

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, elle va bien! Et arrêtez de lui poser des questions! Vous voyez bien que ça la met mal à l'aise. Laissez filer, ça lui passera!

Sur quoi elle tourna les talons et les planta au beau milieu du couloir.

- T'as compris quelque chose toi? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, les filles ne viennent définitivement pas de la même planète que nous!

- Je dirais même, pas de la même galaxie...

- Faut qu'on arrête la science-fiction Ron!

- Ouais je sais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leur chemin, ils avaient tout de même compris quelque chose de cet entretien, Hermione allait bien, Ginny le leur avait dit. Si quelque chose de grave s'était passé, Ginny le leur aurait certainement dit. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à cesser de s'inquiéter, et attendre que ça lui passe, comme la sœur de Ron le leur avait conseillé.

Les jours passèrent à nouveau, tous aussi calmes les uns que les autres, les élèves de 7ème année étaient débordés de travail, la vie suivait son cours.

Mais si la vie suit son cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cette histoire n'aurait pas de sens...

Hermione prit l'habitude d'assister aux entraînements de Quidditch des Gryffondors, au moins une fois par semaine, par tous les temps. D'abord parce qu'elle avait découvert que l'endroit était tranquille, même s'il y faisait froid, et qu'elle pouvait y travailler tranquillement. Ensuite parce que personne d'autre ou presque ne venait assister aux entraînements, elle pouvait donc laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Elle avait remarqué que Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient de son changement d'attitude, Ginny était d'ailleurs venue lui raconter la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec eux deux. Elle essayait donc de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer en leur présence. Mais ici, elle pouvait le faire librement, elle pouvait penser à lui, imaginer toute sorte de discussion qu'ils pourraient avoir ensembles, si d'aventure ils se croisaient en dehors de Poudlard. Tout ceci, elle le savait, relevait du pur fantasme, et elle se trouvait parfaitement ridicule, mais, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à de telles choses, cela lui faisait du bien. Et enfin, elle espérait toujours qu'il reviendrait un jour regarder un des entraînements, comme l'autre fois. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas revenu.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il arriva, avec son habituel air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches d'un long manteau bleu nuit, une longue écharpe nouée autour du cou, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme pour se protéger du froid, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, à cause du vent.

- Je vous cherchai, Hermione.

Il avait une façon particulière de prononcer son prénom, avec son accent français prononcé, qu'il maîtrisait presque parfaitement d'ordinaire. Elle se sentit rougir, mais le professeur ne s'aperçut de rien, ses joues étaient déjà rougies par le froid.

- Ça vous dirait d'apprendre le français? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Hermione mit quelque secondes à assimiler la question, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé personnellement, et là, sans préambule il lui demandait si elle voulait apprendre sa langue.

« Cet homme est vraiment déroutant »

- Oui pourquoi pas... répondit-elle simplement.

- Très bien, alors rendez-vous dans ma salle de classe, demain, à 20 heures.

- J'y serais.

Il lui décocha alors son fameux sourire, Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer. Il lui fit un signe de la main et se repartit comme il était venu, comme un coup de vent.

Hermione mit un moment avant d'assimiler l'information, elle allait prendre des cours de français avec le professeur Mondieu. Elle allait avoir des cours particuliers de français avec l'énigmatique professeur Mondieu. Elle allait se retrouver seule, le lendemain à 20 heures, avec l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie, rester sérieuse, rire,...

Et puis, sa raison reprit le dessus, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiment mielleux et dégoulinant de mièvrerie qui ne lui ressemblaient tellement pas. Après tout, il lui avait proposé des cours, un enseignement, il était professeur, c'était son métier.

« Oui, mais il n'est pas obligé de faire ça, il est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pas professeur de français. Le français n'entre pas dans le programme d'enseignement de la magie. Alors, pourquoi me proposer une telle chose? Peut-être qu'il veut se retrouver seul avec moi... »

Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à de telles choses. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, et elle n'aimait pas tellement la fille qu'elle était devenue. Elle devait redevenir maîtresse de ses pensées. De tout façon, rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre eux deux, il était son PROFESSEUR, point barre.

Elle irait tout de même à ces cours de français, elle était allée quelques fois en France, lors de ses vacances, elle connaissait quelques rudiments de la langue, l'apprendre véritablement devrait être vraiment intéressant.

Hermione se mit à attendre avec impatience le lendemain 20 heures, toute avide de connaissance qu'elle était. Toute avide de voir à nouveau son professeur, seuls à seuls, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire. Elle ne pipa mot de ce rendez-vous à personne, pas même à Ginny. Le soir du rendez-vous, elle mangea rapidement, et prétextant des devoirs, un mal de crâne et un besoin de calme, elle prévint ses amis qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur Mondieu.

Plus elle en approchait, plus son cœur battait vite. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte, prit une grande inspiration, toqua, et entra.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir à l'intérieur, une 40aine de personnes déjà installées. Toutes des filles, toutes piaillant, toutes attendant avec impatience le début du cours de français du professeur Mondieu.

Alors... Vous en pensez quoi? Je peux enlever mes protections pour me protéger d'une éventuelle lapidation ou bien?

Pouka


End file.
